Kadic's Monster
by FlowerFoxified
Summary: The barrier has been broken, and now all the monsters are free. Up on the surface, anything is possible, as long as a chance is taken. And for one monster, one monster who yearns for something new, a brave choice is made. To take on a new tongue, and transfer to a certain boarding school in France. This monster shall be known as... *insert title here* Adventures await!
1. Chapter 1

It had all happened so fast. Where do I even begin?

I was working in my laboratory on that eventful day. (Though let's be honest, it was really just my desk in my room.) I was tinkering with my barrier blaster, another one of my many attempts to get to the surface, when there was a bright flash of light.

The next moment I was back in my room, as though nothing had happened. But it felt as though something big had indeed happened.

I heard a lot of monsters walking past the apartment I lived in, which happened to be near the stairwell. It seemed everyone was leaving. I decided to stay in my room. I didn't really want to stop working on my device just yet. I felt I was so close to finally getting it to work. So close to the surface. So close to freedom. I figured if whatever was causing everyone to leave was that important, someone would come and get me.

Eventually, someone did.

It wasn't my parents whom I shared the apartment with. That was to be expected, since they were rarely ever home. They were always busy, out and about, fixing important machinery all over the Underground.

I heard knocks on my bedroom door. "Insur! Insur, come quick! Have you heard the news?!" Apparently it was important. I tore myself from my work, and opened the door. It was Erup, with his little sister Vulkin. The volcano monsters were boiling their lava with excitement.

Annoyed to be pulled from my tinkering, I grumbled, "This better be important."

"Oh it is." said Erup.

"The most exciting thing in the history of forever has happened!" Vulkin squealed. "The barrier has been broken!"

"Hey!" Erup glared at his sister. "I wanted to tell him."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!" Vulkin said, hearts in her eyes. "We'll get to go see the sun! The real sun! And wish on REAL stars!"

It took a moment for what they had said to sink in. The barrier was broken? How?

I then remembered that a human had recently fallen into the underground. The eight one. The last soul for Asgore to collect. Their name was Frisk, right?

Wait, how did I know the human's name? I never met them before. Though I had seen them on Mettaton's show. Maybe it got mentioned there.

Did that mean that Asgore had gotten their soul? I shuddered thinking about it. Most of what I've learned about humans before reaching the surface was rather unpleasant to say the least. But I had also seen that not all of them were bad, thanks to Alphys' videos on human history. And from what I had seen of Frisk on TV, they seemed really nice. They spared Mettaton!

"So Asgore finally did it, huh? He used all seven souls to break the barrier." I said, feeling saddened by all the deaths it took.

"Oh, no. Asgore didn't break the barrier. Frisk did!" Erup said.

"They did it with their determination!" said Vulkin dreamily, with hearts in her eyes.

"A single human child has broken the barrier with determination?" I said awestruck. I couldn't believe it. I had spent so long studying the barrier. It surely would have taken more than that or I would've freed everyone myself by now. "How?"

Erup shifted a little. I knew that he knew that I wanted a very technical answer. I also knew that there was no way he could've given me one, even if he had witnessed it himself. "Uh, well, no one really knows. From what I've heard, a bunch of monsters went to meet Frisk at the castle. Then some weird flower monster showed up, attacked everyone, and then everything went white. After that, the barrier was broken."

"That's it?" I asked.

"That's all I know."

"We should all get packing," Vulkin chirped up, "Everyone's moving out to the surface."

We all agreed to meet up outside the apartment entrance in an hour. I ran around, packing as much as I could in my suitcase. Clothes, tools, books, and food, of course. I hated to leave my barrier blaster behind, but I figured we would come back with equipment to carry all of our belongings later.

I thought about my parents. They had probably gone ahead of me to help set up some equipment, confident that I would find my own way out. They were used to my independence.

Then I thought about Frisk. They seemed to be something special, to be loved by so many. I was glad that the barrier was broken, though a little jealous that they had beaten me to it.

I had finally managed to close my suitcase, which was nearly bursting at the seams. I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. This might be my first encounter with humans, and I didn't want to look like a mess. There I was, a short dinosaur monster. My sky blue scales didn't look too dirty. My claws were a little grimy from my machine work. I would have to wash them before I left. The clothes I had on were clean. No spots on my two-tone blue sweater that nearly matched my scales. The dark blue elastics that came with the sweater on my collar, arm ends, and bottom of sweater looked nice and tidy. The light tan khakis I had on weren't wrinkly. The goggles I always wore on the base of my triceratops-like frill were a little worn, but they were important to me and there was no time to spruce them up.

As soon as I was ready, I headed down to our meeting spot. Erup and Vulkin were already there.

"Are you ready?" Erup asked.

We started walking through New Home to the castle. It was strange to see the place so empty. Usually the pathways were busy and full of chatter. "We must be the last monsters to leave." Vulkin stated.

We then talked for a bit about what the surface would be like, and what we would do when we got there. No one was really sure at the time.

"What are you gonna do, Insur, now that the barrier's been broken?"

I had a lot of ideas, mostly involving learning new things and exploration.

"I have so much I want to do! I don't even know where to begin." I answered.

The conversation switched to the human, Frisk. We were all curious about them. As it had turned out, Vulkin had already met them in Hotlands.

"I was taking a stroll when I saw them coming towards me. They looked a little hurt, so I tried to heal them with my lava!"

Vulkin had believed her magic lava bullets had healing powers. While this wasn't necessarily true, to most monsters her lava was pleasantly warm.

"They told me that my lava didn't really heal. But that's ok! They gave me a great big hug afterwards! It was so lovey!" Her eyes were hearts again. "They're really nice!"

We finally got to the castle. The doors were wide open. They were rarely locked. Our king has always liked being available to hear any problems from his subjects. We went through the castle, took an elevator to the top, walked through his house, past the throne room, and reached the room were the edge of the barrier once stood. Only rays of sunlight were there now.

We paused. None of us had ever seen the sky before except in pictures. I think we were nervous. After a brief moment, I couldn't stand it.

I rushed forward, up the path, and onto the cliff. I skidded to a stop, and gaped at the view. It was a breath taking sight.

* * *

A few years later, we had all settled down, forming a new city on the base of Mount Ebott. Our king had declared it to be called: Newer Home. He is a great king, but he is awful at names.

A lot had happened. Queen Toriel returned from the Ruins, though she and the king are still not exactly on good terms. Humans had met us, with mixed reactions. For the most part, we kept to ourselves, though Frisk, our new ambassador, and adopted prince, was working hard to smooth the kinks out. We had all met them at that point. They are a great person, loved by everyone in our little kingdom.

Alphys revealed the erroneous results of her terrible experiment. As it turned out, she had injected determination into monsters who had fallen down to see if that would keep their souls from disappearing. Instead she created the amalgymates, and then hid them for years in her basement, too scared to tell everyone the truth.

Now that the amalgymates were allowed to go home, most monsters had forgiven her, and were happy to see their loved ones alive. Though several monster scientists, including my parents, were appalled. Alphys lost her job as Royal Scientist, and was disrespected by many. Even her own parents had denounced her, announcing that she was no longer their daughter.

I decided to support her. It was an accident, and while it could have been handled better, her actions had saved lives – sort of. And I knew she wasn't a bad person. Of course, this meant that my parents hated me. So then I lived by myself in a single apartment. I'm self-sufficient and independent. It worked.

For the first few months I had spent a lot of time with Alphys and Undyne, and had met their friends: the skeleton brothers, Mettaton, and even Frisk.

I had only hung out with Alphys once prior to the barrier breaking. Out of my curiosity of the Royal Scientist, I decided to seek her out. She was nervous at first, but after I showed interest in her collection of strange looking books, she warmed up a little. That was when she showed me her study of human history, which I now know was really just an obsession with anime.

Interesting, but I was more interested in what she was doing to take the barrier down. After asking her this, though, she got really nervous, and then asked me to leave for a bit, as she "suddenly" remembered a dangerous experiment she was working on that needed to be done solo. She refused to answer my questions as to the nature of it, and nearly dragged me to the door.

I suspected that she had given up hope, and decided it was best to keep going on with my plans.

However, for the first few months after the barrier being broken, they were the closest thing I had to parents. Undyne was cool in her own way, with her passion and spirit of justice. Alphys was great at complimenting it, especially after she got friends to support her and get her past her own issues. I could definitely see their connection.

However, despite all that, Alphys was still being treated poorly for her determination experiment, and so she and Undyne had left for Florida.

After that, I had to find something to do. I would have liked to be the next royal scientist, but I still had my stripes. So I decided to spend my time outside of school learning about the surface. Mostly the technology. Now that I no longer needed to obsess over breaking the barrier, I needed something to consume my time and energy. However, despite all the amazing things the humans have done while monsterkind was trapped, and despite the vastness of information on the Internet, there was still something else I wanted to do. I wanted more than just reading information. I wanted to experience something new.

Some monsters had left Newer Home to achieve their dreams in the human world. I decided I wanted to be one of them. The problem was I was too young, just a student. No one would let me go out by myself, and there was no one to take me. Then it occurred to me.

What if I were to become a transfer student? I knew that was a thing, in which a student from one place goes to a school in another place to learn about a different culture. That was what I would do. But first, I needed to pick a place.

I didn't want to go to America. Technically, we were in America, and a lot of the monsters who had left remained in the country. I wanted to go somewhere new. I went to my computer, which I had built after we got to the surface, and used the internet to browse various places. I googled (using image search) "cool places to go" and scrolled through the pictures. Something caught my eye. I clicked on it to enlarge it. It was a tall tower, shaped like an 'A' with the tip extending upward. It looked to be in the middle of a city. A pool of water below reflected it.

After a bit of searching, I found out that the tower was called the Eiffel Tower, and it was located in Europe. I found out that Europe was a whole ocean away from America. The city was called Paris, and it was in a country called France. That was where I would go. I would transfer to a school in or nearby Paris. I could study the architecture of the tower on top of everything else.

There were hurdles though. First of which, I would have to learn a new language. The residents of France spoke French, not English. That wasn't too bad. After using my saved up gold to buy Rosetta Stone, I was able to speak quite fluently in just three months. I practiced with French Youtube videos right before I left. I was confident that the language barrier wouldn't be a problem.

Then there was the matter of convincing the king and queen to let me go. Asgore was uncertain, and Toriel didn't think the humans would ever let me on an airplane.

Frisk thought it would be a great idea. They helped me to convince them.

The last thing we had to do was find a school willing to take me in. It took some time, but eventually we found a boarding school in a well off district, practically a suburb of Paris, willing to work with us.

A few weeks later, and I was at the airport. My parents didn't show up, but Alphys and Undyne came. Along with the royal family. We all said our goodbyes and farewells, and I was nearly squished to dust by Undyne just before passing security.

I finally boarded the plane, too excited to care about the strange looks I got from everyone.

For the first time in a while, I was going somewhere new, where no monster had ever been before. (At least, not in several hundred years.)

* * *

 **Not my first fanfiction I've ever written, but definitely the first one I've ever uploaded to this site. I actually wrote this months ago, but only now decided to publish it on here, mostly for kicks, but also to test the waters a bit. Also, I wanted to fill that void in the Undertale/Code Lyoko crossover page. I don't know if I'll continue this, though maybe I'll feel more determined if readers want more.**

 **Actually not expecting too much traffic, considering where this is going, and since this is one of the more unique ideas, I think. (In Undertale terms, since I haven't really seen this done before with Undertale in my regular crawling on this site. Though I know this idea has been done to death with Code Lyoko, other than the fact that this time the new student is a dinosaur monster.)**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a long trip. A long trip full of distant stares. Curious stares. Awkward stares. Angry and frightened stares. I did my best to appear friendly, but it seemed most were unsure what to make of me. A couple times I tried striking up a conversation. It usually ended quickly with curt responses. I did manage to get something started with a little girl after we landed, only for it to be cut short by her mother pulling her away, scolding her for talking to strange creatures.

But, hey, that's alright, I suppose. These things take time after all.

Anyways, the bus finally pulled up in front of Kadic. I got up from my seat in the back, and as I walked to the front to exit, I waved at all the passengers. No one waved back.

The bus drove off almost as soon as I got my rather large suitcase off the steps. There, in front of me, stood the black arch that marked the entrance to Kadic Academy. And past that, stood the main building. I couldn't help but feel a little glee. I'd seen it in pictures before, sure, but it was nothing compared to the real thing. I was somewhere new!

I moved onward, through the well kept grounds littered with benches and the occasional tree. There were students out and about as well, most greeting each other after summer vacation. It was the day before the start of the semester, after all. Everyone seemed a bit too busy to notice me, for better or worse, I suppose. I'd have my chance for a first impression soon enough.

Thankfully, I had studied the school map quite a bit before my arrival, so once I was inside the main building, I knew where to go. I headed straight to the principal's office, as instructed.

I came to the secretary's office, one room before the principal's. Approaching her desk, which I was only slightly taller than, I tapped on the desk to get her attention. "Um, excuse me?" I asked.

The secretary looked up, and then nearly jumped in surprise. "Ah! What is this, some sort of-?" She stopped. "Oh. Oh right. Of course. Forgive me. You must be that new monster transfer student, right? From the states?"

"Yup. That's me. I'm Insur, Insur Osi."

"Alright then. I'll let Mr. Delmas know you're here, Osi."

It wasn't long until I was standing in front of the principal himself. He towered over me, despite being seated at his desk while I was standing as straight as I could while craning my neck to look up at him properly.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer student!" He stood up, and walked around the desk, offering his hand to shake, which I took. His grip was way stronger than mine. Not to mention his hand practically engulfed my own. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Osi!"

"The same goes for you, Mr. Delmas. And I just want to say again how I'm so thankful for you allowing me to enroll here! I can't wait to get started!"

"Ah, yes! I love seeing a student with such enthusiasm! I'm sure you'll do well in showing my students what monsters are really like. Yes, this will be a great step forward in monster-human relations!"

That was when the door opened, and a rather large man in a red tracksuit walked in. "You called, sir?"

"Yes. Osi, this is Jim Morales, our school's physical education teacher."

"Oh! So the monster finally arrived!" He looks down at me. "Hmm. You're quite a lot smaller than I'd thought you'd be."

"Jim will be more than happy to give you a tour of the school. Right, Jim?"

Jim gave off an army salute. "Yes sir! Come on, Osi. Time be a wasting!"

So we headed off, first to my new room, to drop off my suitcase.

"So, you probably already know this, but you'll be staying in Jeremie Belpois's room. I'm sure you'll make a good influence on him. Maybe even get him to be more active?"

"More active?" I asked.

"Well, that's what I heard monsters are like. Doesn't the skeleton mascot do like several hundred laps around the monster town regularly?"

"Well... That's just Papyrus for you. Not all monsters are quite so, uh, hyperactive. Heh."

We arrived at the door to my new room. I was both excited and nervous. I was about to meet my roommate. I've never had a roommate before. Better make a good impression.

Jim knocked on the door. "Belpois! You're new roommate is here!"

No response.

Jim tried again. "Belpois! Open the door now!"

Again, nothing.

Jim opened the door, finding it unlocked.

My first impression was that the room was crowded, with books and machinery parts filling the bookcase, not to mention all the clutter at the desk near the window. It held a large monitor. One of the older, bulkier models. Right now it displayed some sort of running code, though I was too far away to read it properly. Next to it was a decent sized desktop computer, with some indications of it having been tinkered with. On some of the walls were some mechanical design plans for various things. Clearly, this Jeremy Belpois guy was some kind of inventor. Considering my own tinkering habits, I'm sure we had at least this one thing in common.

However, no one was in the room.

Jim sighed. "Darn kid. Always with his head in the clouds. He must have forgotten all about this. Set your stuff down there for now. We'll get your bed set up later." Jim gestured to the right side of the room, the one opposite the bed. I dragged my suitcase to the spot, and left it there.

We moved onward. Jim continuosly explained various parts of the school. Classroom buildings, the gymnasium, the cafeteria, the park, etc. I remembered most of the basics from the map, but it was still nice to have a guided tour. Various children milled about. Some of them were too busy to notice us. A couple of them just watched, unsure of what to do. I waved. We continued on.

Then we headed toward what Jim called the break room. This was where I was going to have my main introduction to the student body, since apparently this place was a popular hangout. However, on the way there, a sort of fight apparently broke out between a couple of boys nearby. Jim told me to stay put and then left me to take care of it. In the mean time, a student actually had the courage to come up to me. It was a teenage girl, around my age, with something of an attitude.

I was warned that some humans might not react well to a monster attending one of their schools, but I was more than excited to finally have a chance to prove myself. I went forward to meet her.

She spoke first. "Well, well, well. Look who crawled out to meet us."

She didn't seem very friendly, but I decided to try being extra nice to counter it. "Hiya! My name is Insur! It's so nice to meet you! What's your name?" I offered my hand to shake.

This certainly caught her by surprise. But she quickly recovered. "What? Do you really think we can be friends or something?"

"Well, why can't we be?"

She huffed. "Puhlease. Like I'd ever wanted to be associated by the likes of some unnatural beast."

"Sissi! What do you think you're doing?" Jim had come back, apparently having dealt with the other situation quickly.

Apparently, this "Sissi" girl had been caught, and seemed to be trying to find something to defend herself with.

I decided to spare her. "Why, I was just complimenting her on her nail polish. Such a pretty pink! It suits her well, don't you think?" Indeed, her nails were painted pink, with some glitter for extra effect.

This caught both humans by surprise. Jim looked at me, then back at Sissi. "Is this true?"

"Uh, um, yes Jim. It is." She still seemed shocked. "A- Anyway. I, uh, have other things to do."

And with that, she left. After that incident, we finally made it to the entrance to the break room. I could already hear TV and some chatter from here.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry to cut this short. You see, after I saw all your lovely reviews (which was way more than I was expecting, by the way, and thank you all) I was inspired to start on the next chapter right away. I stopped at about what I considered the halfway point, and then I just never got around to finishing it. I've realized now that I'm probably not going to come back to this in quite a while, and have decided to upload it instead of just letting it sit in my hard drive.**

 **Unfortunately, I have lost motivation to work on this, at least for the moment. Not to say that I don't care about the Undertale or Code Lyoko fandoms, I still do (though right now other fandoms have taken my interest), or that I lost creativity. Right now I'm actually considering testing some of my other more fresher ideas at the moment. I'm sorry to all those who got excited about this, but I do hope you get some enjoyment from this latest addition.**


End file.
